epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JaphethMario/Ben and Gwen vs Dipper and Mabel. Japheth's Fiction Rap Battles Season 2 Ep.6
I’m back baby, and wow, it’s been a while since I made these. So anyways today’s is summer vacation (in thr Philippines of course) and I have more ideas for these series, tho I need at least 2 suggestions for this season half. So anyways since season 1,his battle was suggested by WonderPikachu12 if I remember correctly but later it was going to be release in Feburary but I can’t think of any lines and now here. So anyways I’ll probably use another Gravity Falls character in the future, probably Bill Cipher. This is the 21st installment of Japheth Fictional Rap Battles. It features the Mystery Twins of Gravity Falls, Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, aganist the Tennyson plumbers of Ben Ten, Ben Tennyson and wen Tennyson, to see which pair of young family-oriented explorers is better dealing with the supernatural and hanging with their elder who’s hiding secrets from them LOCATION: Ben and Gwen - Some city with the Rust Bucket Dipper and Mabel - Mystery Shack CAMEOS: Ben and Gwen side - Four Arms, Heatblast, Wildmutt, Graymatter, Diamondhead, XLR8, Stinkfly, Ghostfreak, Ripjaws, Way Big, Big Chill, Humungousaur, Swampfire, Grandpa Max, Vilgax, Dipper and Mabel side - Grunkle Stan, Soos, Waddles, Bill Cipher, Little Gideon, Pacifica SPEAKING CAMEOS: Kevin Levin BATTLE: *Omnitrix active* (Note: Ben is in Olive Green, Gwen is in Aqua, Dipper is in Dark Blue, Mabel is in Purple, if either rappers are rapping together they’re in bold white) Ben and Gwen Verse: I got the watch to transform, and magic tricks, so challenging us won’t stand you a chance Getting defeated by Ben and Gwen will make you embarrassed than the Lamby Lamby Dance' '''We experience a lot in our journey while these Mystery Twins hacks bit it' From body switch to Race Against Time and discovering aliens to elderly’s dark secret Our Grandpa Max is a Man of Action, while Stan is a greedy doofus who’s neglected Who enslaves you to use your Four Arms to do the child-labor and leave you rejected While we kick alien butts, these Xeroxed Winchester siblings are solving Scooby-Doo mysteries Soos gets a Real Girl while you couldn’t get hooked, making your love life a misery You saved a town filled with idiots, Please! '''We protect the entire race in the entire world' Disney siblings Tourist Trapped in eternal summer? We rather rap against Phineas and Ferb! '''If these Pines dweebs mess with the Tennysons, this battle won'’t go well'' '‘Cause the Plumbers will spread more gore in the toilet floor than Taco Bell!' ' ' Dipper and Mabel Verse: Journal Number 3 describes these monsters as plumbers who talk nothing but *Waddles’ Sound*! Don’t use your Alien Force against us, or you’ll be scrapped and send back to the Bottomless Pit '''Why don’t you should seek some alien-hunting advice from Lilo and Stitch!?' '''‘Cause your Ciphers is more broken than you get buttkicked by your wristwatch shtick' Power-houses, fire blasters, and flying insects, your new aliens are always the same! Wanna see a better family at the plumber business? I’ll summon the bros at the arcade game! Gwen is not what it seems ‘cause she’s a little girl made of a regretful hybrid that can’t drop bars Who’s dating Kevin who’s less edgy than Robbie, treating his girl as an object than his car (Oh my car!) You shoulda hand your Omnitrix back to the creator and leave your ego behind And take some moment to Big Chill out for a minute, and let your babies do the hero time! Benny couldn’t give his love to a Tennis player, but when she finds a new lover to ditch ya '''Now you‘re feeling bitter and heartbroken like the sumo idol who dishonored you, Shape Shifter! Ben and Gwen Verse: Dude, the reveal of the Author is less predictable than your cliche rappings You can’t have a voice of opinion Roderick, ‘cause you‘re an Illuminati’s Sockpuppe''t! Mabel dislikes the Graymatter size of those Gnomes, that she ditch ‘em all This impure stalker freak got double standards, she got creeped out from Little Gideon Your fanbase are more spoiled than Pacifica, with unnecessary theories that blow For the Love of God, people are still cray-cray to believe Slenderman was in your show You have a good run, but this is your end, '''time to Heatblast you ''Over The Garden Wall' Better say your goodbye to the Future, ‘'cause we'’ll summon Weirdmageddon upon Gravity Falls''' Dipper and Mabel Verse: Timmy Turner needs to be educated that you don’t have to be a Diamondhead To learn from your mistakes on creating live-action movies makes your franchise dead You’re all brawns but no brains, always dependent on that little wristwatch But without it, you’re just a regular useless kid who couldn’t be our match '''You lived longer than Johnny Test, and it'’s a sign that your show should retire like Max'' '‘Cause your stories took forever to make but you still couldn'’t Takedown Vilgax'''' '''And just because you spammed more episodes, doesn'’t make you Way Big and gigantic'''' '''Your reboots are worse than Teen Titans Go! Except you'’ve never been CN'’s classics''' WHO WON WHO WON? Ben and Gwen Dipper and Mabel ' ''' '''WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! JAPHETH’S...*three letters back*... ILFWLRQ ODS EDWWQHV, DQG L‘P EDFN!!! Trivia: *This is the 4th duo battle, after Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby, Mario and Sonic vs Superman and Goku, and Tom and Jerry vs Spy VS Spy *This is the 4th battle to feature Disney characters, after Elsa vs Flandre Scarlet, Darth Vader vs Spiderman vs Kermit. and Woody vs Ralph *This is the 2nd battle to be censored HINT FOR FUTURE BATTLES: *Probably the next one or some episode, IDK: Colorful Girls Got a huge following in this wikia Gaming Industry with a wrong spelling Probably only CyanWrites knows this franchise Elsa vs Flandre Scarlet 2? Both series got a character named after the same planet *Season Finale Donkey Kongs playing music Collab with Sonic The Hedgehog Tomska “With only one veggie I dominate the planet” Category:Blog posts